fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of the Fargo ''television series. It spans over ten episodes, most of which take place in early 2006. The first episode premiered on April 15, 2014. Synopsis "An original adaptation of the Academy Award-winning feature film, ''Fargo features an all-new “true crime” story and follows a new case and new characters, all entrenched in the trademark humor, murder and “Minnesota nice” that made the film an enduring classic. Oscar® winner Billy Bob Thornton stars as “Lorne Malvo,” a rootless, manipulative man who meets and forever changes the life of small town insurance salesman “Lester Nygaard,” played by BAFTA Award winner and Emmy-nominated Martin Freeman. Colin Hanks plays Duluth Police Deputy “Gus Grimly,” a single dad who must choose between his own personal safety and his duty as a policeman when he comes face-to-face with a killer. Allison Tolman also stars as “Molly Solverson,” an ambitious Bemidji deputy.Slash Film Episodes Cast |-|Main Cast= *Billy Bob Thornton as Lorne Malvo (10 episodes) *Martin Freeman as Lester Nygaard (10 episodes) *Allison Tolman as Molly Solverson (10 episodes) *Colin Hanks as Gus Grimly (10 episodes) |-|Recurring Cast= *Bob Odenkirk as Bill Oswalt (9 episodes) *Keith Carradine as Lou Solverson (8 episodes) *Joey King as Greta Grimly (8 episodes) *Russell Harvard as Wes Wrench (7 episodes) *Joshua Close as Chaz Nygaard (6 episodes) *Gary Valentine as Knudsen (6 episodes) *Tom Musgrave as Bo Munk (5 episodes) *Rachel Blanchard as Kitty Nygaard (5 episodes) *Adam Goldberg as Grady Numbers (5 episodes) *Glenn Howerton as Don Chumph (5 episodes) *Oliver Platt as Stavros Milos (5 episodes) *Susan Park as Linda Park (4 episodes) *Julie Ann Emery as Ida Thurman (4 episodes) *Kate Walsh as Gina Hess (4 episodes) *Peter Breitmayer as Ben Schmidt (4 episodes) *Barry Flatman as Wally Semenchko (4 episodes) *Keegan-Michael Key as Bill Budge (4 episodes) *Jordan Peele as Webb Pepper (4 episodes) *Kelly Holden Bashar as Pearl Nygaard (2 episodes) *Brian Markinson as Max Gold (2 episodes) *Stephen Root as Burt Canton (2 episodes) *Helena Mattson as Jemma Stalone (2 episodes) *Shawn Doyle as Vern Thurman (1 episode) |-|Co-Starring= *Gordon S. Miller as Dmitri Milos (4 episodes) *Spencer Drever as Gordo Nygaard (4 episodes) *Chantal Perron as Cindy (4 episodes) *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Mickey Hess (3 episodes) *Liam Green as Moe Hess (3 episodes) *Andrew Neil McKenzie as Young Man (2 episodes) *Amanda Friesen as Young Woman (2 episodes) *Dave Trimble as Phil McCormick (2 episodes) *Brian Jensen as Mr. Rundle (2 episodes) *Karen Johnson-Diamond as Hotel Owner (2 episodes) *Christopher Rosamond as Agent Buchwald (2 episodes) *James Binkley as Mr. Carlyle (2 episodes) *Jade Davis as Single Woman (2 episodes) *Jennifer Copping as Louise Canton (2 episodes) *Carrie Colak as Bartender (2 episodes) *Andy King as Mr. Jergen (2 episodes) *Lori Ravensborg as Paprika (2 episodes) *Roger LeBlanc as Calamity Joe (2 episodes) *Mark Acheson as Moses Tripoli (2 episodes) *Sam Duke as Teen (2 episodes) *Ben Wong as Broker #2 (2 episodes) *Lorne Cardinal as Ray Almond (1 episode) *Carlos Diaz as Young Starvos (1 episode) *Eve Harlow as Young Helena (1 episode) *Greg Lawson as Grover Briansdottir (1 episode) *Jane McGregor as Nurse Faber (1 episode) *Kevin O'Grady as Sam Hess (1 episode) *Daniel Rousell as Gunter (1 episode) *Ivan Cermak as Young Father (1 episode) *Tayden Marks as Herc (1 episode) *Marty Antonini as Delivery Man (1 episode) *Jill Belland as TV News Anchor (1 episodes) *Oakley Marlett as Son #1 (1 episode) *Aidan Hamilton as Son #2 (1 episode) *Ethan Karlsen as Young Dimitri (1 episode) *Byron Noble as Ari Ziskind (1 episode) *Ben Rose as Parking Lot Cashier (1 episode) *Blair Young as Bus Driver (1 episode) *Dean Barrett as Man (1 episode) *Catherine Forbes as Barbara (1 episode) *Paula Humby as Perky Clerk (1 episode) *Allegra Fulton as Helena Milos (1 episode) *Brendan Hunter as Winstanley Skarsgaard (1 episode) *Graham Scott Littlefield as Deputy Auerbach (1 episode) *Leslie Maynes as FBI Secretary (1 episode) *Sharilyn Poole as Female Clerk (1 episode) *Scott Roberts as Dave (1 episode) *Dave Brown as Doctor Esbit (1 episode) *Tom Carey as Deputy Bluth (1 episode) *Larry Hoffman as Dick Semel (1 episode) *James D. Hopkin as SAC David Even (1 episode) *Christopher Soren Kelly as Uniform Officer (1 episode) *David LeReaney as Mail Clerk (1 episode) *Barbara Gates Wilson as Lindey Snuth (1 episode) *Graeme Black as Young Man #2 (1 episode) *Daniel Fong as Waiter (1 episode) *Christy Greene as Aquacuse Trainer (1 episode) *Lonni Olson as Deputy Taft (1 episode) *Tarra Riley as Nancy (1 episode) *John Treleaven as Doctor (1 episode) *Peter Dorrius as Bob (1 episode) *James Dugan as Olaf Creech (1 episode) *Kirk Heuser as Jeremy Hoffstead (1 episode) *Dan Redican as Buck Young (1 episode) *Joe Norman Shaw as Restaurant Man (1 episode) *Greg Spielman as Deputy (1 episode) |-|Uncredited= *Chad Stanley Martin as Bemidji Police Officer (5 episodes) *Carolyn Bridget Kennedy as Police Officer (1 episode) *Bud Klasky as Aquasiser (1 episode) *Tyler Onassis as Mobster (1 episode) *Ryan Suffesick as Police Officer (1 episode) Media Images Bill Olson.jpg Lorne malvo.jpeg Fargo-4.jpg Fargo-1.jpg Fargo-5.jpg Fargo-6.jpg Fargo-7.jpg Lester Nygaard.jpeg Stavros Milos.jpg Fargo-011.jpg Gus Grimly.jpg Videos File:Fargo - Scrape References